


With Your Teeth in Your Mouth 于事无补

by Virgil (alucard1771)



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：四次Marty睡着了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Your Teeth in Your Mouth 于事无补

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With Your Teeth in Your Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576022) by [dancinguniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinguniverse/pseuds/dancinguniverse). 



**With Your Teeth in Your Mouth 于事无补***

by dancinguniverse

  

Rating:PG-13

Archive Warning:No Archive Warnings Apply

Fandom:True Detective

Relationship:MRM无差

Character:Martin "Marty" Hart, Rustin "Rust" Cohle

原地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1576022

授权：有

梗概：四次Marty睡着了。

 

〜

 

1996

 

  温暖的午后，饭食在Marty肚子里沉甸甸的。他把驾驶座后推到底，又把椅背放低了些，让脑袋靠上头枕。微风似有若无，只是扬起了轮毂周围的热气。几周内，四处都会炎热起来，而此时，天气简直该死的完美。

  “她会回去找他。她走投无路。几年前她就把自己和他捆在了一块儿。一个小小的谋杀指控吓不走她。看着她，她就会带我们直接找到那家伙。本性难移，Marty。最简单的预测。” 

  Marty在呼噜中含糊地表示赞同，眼皮子打起了架。Rust并不真的需要回应。他很喜欢和人争辩，换成别的时候Marty可能会纵容他——他们可以就“自由意志”、“改变潜力”，或是其他狗屎认真地辩上一回，但此时，Marty找不到开口的气力，便只是让Rust的声音席卷着他，低而沉稳，像是浪潮。它以它独有的方式宽慰着他。如果这世上真有什么Marty可预测的，那就是在任何场合，Rust Cohle都有一套该死的万全之见，但在不想卷入其中时，Marty知道该怎么放任那些言语路过耳畔。

  “Marty。”Rust对事物并不强求，所以每逢这种时候，让他闭嘴不是件难事，他也只会渐趋平静，而非不安。当然，Marty还是不喜欢Rust这个人，不喜欢他执迷不悟的理论和冷血无情的话题，但他在工作上的强大能力不可否认，因而雷吉·勒杜一案过后，Marty开始对此保有几分敬意。温暖的空气钻入车窗，Marty的注意力昏昏然无法集中。他没有细听Rust的废话，却发现自己开始模模糊糊地想些其他：不仅仅是Rust给工作带来的东西，还有些别的什么——他的肢体语言。Marty有些不确定起来，即使专注时他也不会想到这个，但在这种不甚清醒的时候，他会更喜欢Rust，对方只占据他意识的一隅。这个念头，连同他看似瘦削的外形，修长的手指，还有在更衣室里双手裹住Marty的触感，一并融合起来。那具躯体自带的德州气息嗡鸣着，锐利地扎进Marty的空间。。。

  “Marty。”Rust的手摸上他的肩头，Marty迷迷糊糊地伸向那触摸，Rust的指尖随这个动作滑进了衣领，在皮肤上透着粗糙，带着阳光的暖意。Rust调整了抓握，用力摇晃着他，Marty猛地坐直了，飞快地眨着眼。“行动，”Rust说着，简短而古怪地瞥了他一眼，又看回他们的目标，对方正往那女人车里钻。

  Marty拿手胡乱抹着脸，摸索起车钥匙。“好。”

  

2002

 

  停止恶念花了整整三周。在此期间，一想到Rust，Marty便抑制不住地想到红色，伴以一阵作呕。这成了问题，因为Marty还在工作，或者说，至少还去工作的地方，而对面那张空荡荡的办公桌日日奚落着他。夜间，他暂作栖身之所的垃圾汽车旅馆里，脏污的墙纸会接替这一角色。这不是第一次Maggie赶他出门，但他知道这肯定是最后一次。可是找寻新的个人空间，便等于主动承认自己生命的一部分业已终结，这想法每每抬头，他便忙着躲避。

  他想把头靠在Maggie的腿上，让她安慰他，告诉他一切都会好起来，但随后他又畏惧自己，畏惧于他是多么想以她伤害自己的方式伤害她。因为某个对Marty毫无意义的小女孩，她拆散了整个家庭。她带走了他的女儿，甚至带走了Rust——Marty也失去了他。

 她把他真正地、永远地带走了，因为Marty不知道如何原谅这一类事。他终于明白过来，明白Maggie想要的是什么，也知道这不是Rust的主意，但这些都不再重要了。无人的副驾驶座像个敞开的伤口，在他每次忘记现实投去一瞥时剧烈地疼痛着。可是愤怒接踵而至，他会为Rust辞职恶毒地欣喜——他若是回来，一臂距离内Marty一定会杀了他。

  这一切都在Marty心中纠结成团，扼住他，直到呼吸带上痛楚。他花了数日挣扎喘息。他去上班，尽全力避免为任何无意的怠慢，或是卡住的打印机失去控制，在多数夜晚滥饮入睡。他几次打给Maggie，愤怒，伤心欲绝，或仅仅鄙夷着一切，直到她再也不接电话。他觉得自己再也见不到她了。某夜，他喝多了酒，仍然开车上路。他发现自己站在Rust的公寓外，用力捶他的门。没有回应。除了回应Marty别无所求，但这地方只有全然的寂静。该死的Rust Cohle。当你要他安静时，他不会闭嘴，其他时候，他却一语不发。一声不响。

  Marty跌跌撞撞地绕到屋后，窥视着窗内。一片漆黑，百叶窗全都放了下来。他又回到房前，扶着车来保持平衡，随即跌进前排座位。Rust总会回来。Marty不知道自己会对他说些什么。该死的，也许他们会再打一架。上回Marty显然没有解气，但这并不意味着再打一架会让他感觉更糟。Rust辞职后一直没有回去，那让Marty觉得自己丢了根胳膊。这就是Rust最他妈想看到的，所以Marty绝不会求他回来。Marty只希望那混蛋永远消失。他只是想要一些回应，仅此而已。他想要Rust给他解释，哪怕只是个该死的借口，他也能把它甩回对方脸上。

 或者也许，他不会这么做，因为这一团乱麻总得有个起因，不是吗？Marty跌坐在前座，在窗外的星星开始旋转时闭上眼睛。Marty停不下担心的脚步，像担心一颗松动的牙，Maggie不会再接电话，而Rust他妈的一个字都没说。那天在停车场，他全盘接受了Marty的怒火，像是突然放弃了抵抗。他必须给Marty一个解释。Marty执拗地想着，呼吸慢了下去，思绪破碎滑入黑暗。Rust不可能只是离开。 

  
2012

 

  “Rust。”Marty开始按不住Rust腹部的手帕。肩膀像是灌了铅，Rust的肠子不该就这样自己跑出来，Marty束手无策。他让Rust的头枕上他的大腿，因为他见不得对方孑然躺在地上。他轻轻伸手捧住Rust的脸。他能感受到对方的脉搏，在手指下细若游丝。

  Marty颇肯定他们都会死在这里。他不知道一个人在失血这么多的情况下还如何存活。剧痛几小时前就褪为麻木，而救援依然未至。也许实际上只过了几分钟。Marty完全失去了概念。他大声求援过，可那激起了严重的疼痛。一切都很疼。

  “Rust。”Marty没指望他会回应。片刻前他阖上了眼，便再无回应。可Marty仍旧执拗地认为凡是任何他能做的，任何能把Rust留在这个愚蠢至极、糟糕透顶又令人畏惧的世界的事情，都好过撒手不管。

  他不能看向身后的尸体。死尸。它们包围着他们。Marty感到这里充斥着各色的鬼魂，而也许它们中的多数该对他们表示感激，但这里不像那类地方，不该讲述那样的故事。也许卡寇莎是个逃不脱的死地。也许这就是他的结局。充其量只是黄袍国王手下的另两条性命。他垂头看着Rust的脸，轻轻抚着他的脸侧。Rust回来了结这个案子，一心求死。Marty答应帮他，并不愿死。然而Rust总是比Marty更为坚定执着，而Marty总是太快地跟从他的引领。Marty只是没想到，这里会成为他们的终点。

  他试图再叫Rust的名字，但已发不出声音。这很滑稽，但他的肩膀真的感受不到疼了。这没什么，反正他也看不进Rust的脸之外的任何东西，而那现在也昏暗了下去。至少谁也不会独自死去。Marty试着对此感到轻松——近来各种细微的征象都让他渐渐看清他们可能走向的命运，但他无法坐视其真正降临。他试着对他们抓到罪犯的事实感到轻松，但在世界坠入黑暗时，对任何事物感到轻松实在太难。他感觉不到自己放在Rust身上的手了。多数时候他只希望他们不必面对死亡，但意识不可抑制地流失，片刻后，他开始无法思考。

  
2013

 

  Rust挽起袖子，松开领口，前臂和喉头裸露着。案子的文件摊放在咖啡桌和他的腿上。阅读笔记时他无意识地拿钢笔轻触着唇。Marty觉得他们该有间办公室而不必在家干这些破事，但Rust从不理解什么“生活的乐趣”，Marty便随他安静工作。

  Marty看起比赛，圣徒对乌鸦*，乌鸦已经有了三次达阵*领先，稳赢，Marty看不到任何反扑的可能性。他慢慢滑了下去，手落到腿上，右肩便抵上了Rust的左肩。Rust草草在文件里加了几笔，抬手搭上Marty的肩。他一直看着案子，头也没抬。于是Marty的肩膀靠得越来越近——他又滑下去了一点，头枕上了Rust的肩窝。Rust伸手去拿新文件时他能感觉到对方胸膛的起伏，但他还不至于挤到Rust。乌鸦队又该死地得了一分，比赛切进了广告。Rust的手指无意识地循着Marty的手臂来回逡巡。Marty的眼皮又打起了架，直到比赛再度开始。他想看到最终的结果。他感到自己的呼吸和Rust胸前脑袋起伏的节奏一致起来。广告的声响退下去，变成了Rust心跳下模糊的嗡嗡声。

  “嘿，”Rust的声音把他拉了回来，Marty又睁开眼。电视里放起了新闻，那没道理——他闭上眼时，距离比赛结束明明还有八分钟。

  “去床上睡吧。”Rust从他下方起身，俯身叠起文件合上“账簿”，关掉了电视。Marty揉着眼睛，弓身站了起来。起身时他抓住Rust的手腕，凑过去，在对方下巴上印了一个笨拙的吻。

  Rust转过头，轻车熟路地吻了回去。Marty晃了晃，还是昏昏欲睡的样子，Rust伸手摸了摸他的背。“来吧，”他重复着，推着Marty的后腰领他走向卧室。一沾上枕头Marty就睡了过去，而Rust关上了灯。

 

  
END

 

 

注1：标题“With Your Teeth in Your Mouth”：我唯一能查到的意思来自[这里](http://everything2.com/title/Standing+around+with+your+teeth+in+your+mouth)，有“站在一旁帮不上忙”的意思，于是翻成了“于事无补”

注2：圣徒对乌鸦：Saints against Ravens，新奥尔良圣徒队和巴尔的摩乌鸦队，均为美国橄榄球队

注3：达阵：touchdowns，橄榄球术语，具体可见[这里](http://baike.baidu.com/link?url=UUf3ihVH_swkh1yGMtPigmGnWjQRhQLlvosSIrb-_-Bo5nFTUh_phEGlFlSxdHN7)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 译者后记：  
> 这是按四个年份写了四次Marty睡着的故事  
> 前面三个虐，最后一个很治愈。。。一开始留言我没仔细看还说“好甜”，结果翻完前一半感觉很微妙【。  
> 毫无手感，毫无手感于是莫名生硬，但是改不好，算啦【喂


End file.
